Star Trek: Savage or Civilized
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: The fate of two universe's hang in the balance, as Ahida must find a way to defeat her Mirror Universe counterpart.


Spock: "It was far easier for you, as civilized men, to behave as barbarians, than it was for them, as barbarians, to behave as civilized men." Star Trek: Mirror Mirror.

The tip of the dagger hovered over the Savages Vulcan heart. One quick thrust and Ahida would never have to deal with her counterpart from that dismal universe.

She looked up at the Guardian of Forever and said, "No." She stood up, flung the dagger away.

"I won't do it. I won't kill her. Not like this. It would be mur..." She gasped and her eyes opened wide with shock as she felt the tip of the Savages hidden dagger penetrate her Vulcan heart.

She fell back into the Savages arms. She looked up at the bloody, smirking face of her counterpart.

"Oh, how pathetic," The Savage said. "You never considered I might carry an extra blade. Oh well, I'm gonna miss our little visits."

The smirking face faded to black. She sat up and realized she was in her quarters on the Excelsior, thousands of light years from the Guardian. But for that entity, time and space were meaningless. She ran a hand over her heart, there was no wound. She reached over and touched her intercom.

"Ahida to Doctor Phalaun."

"Phalaun here." Came the female Denebulans voice.

"I need to talk, can I come to sickbay?"

"Be quick I was about to wrap up for the day and begin a sleep cycle that I've been putting off."

In sickbay Ahida continued with her story. "This is the third night in a row, same dream, same outcome. I know better than to turn my back on her. But I do it anyway and she kills me. I always over power her, But I just can't kill her. I... don't know. These may not even be dreams. They're different than the ones I had at the Guardian Base. So real. I sometimes wonder if I'm being tested by the Guardian or maybe I'm going crazy."

"No. I'm certain you're not crazy, if you were you wouldn't be here. And you're not evil. You would never kill without good reason." The Doctor went over to her medicine cabinet, rummaged around a bit and returned with a small cup.

"Here take this just before getting in bed. It's strong enough to knock out a monknay."

"A what?"

"Monknay. It's a Denebulan animal, sort of a cross between a rhinoceros and hippopotamus."

"I'd like to see one. But first, sleep. I have that science briefing in the morning. It's being transmitted live back to Starfleet."

Once she returned to her quarters, she took the pill and lay down. In seconds she was sound asleep.

Moments later she found herself facing the Guardian.

"Well, look who's here," the Savage said. "The little pathetic one. Ready for another..." Ahida made a fist, spun around and connected it with her counterparts nose sending her reeling and crashing to the ground several feet away.

She then turned back to the Guardian. "Are you doing this to me?" She screamed. "Why? Have I done something wrong? Or have I not done something?" The Guardian stood silent.

"Say something, anything." She shouted. "Please talk to me. Why are you ugh...oh not again." She exclaimed as the pain shot through her body. For the second time in one night she felt the cold steel of a dagger piercing her heart.

She looked up at the smirking face of her doppelganger. "What a pathetic display and how sad. Two universes and not enough room for the two of us."

Ahida sat up in her bunk. Only a few minutes had passed. Sleep, she thought is going to be impossible. I'm Vulcan, I can meditate, that's almost as good as sleep.

The next morning, she came out of her deep trance and for the first time in several days felt like her old self. The memory's had mostly faded away as any normal dream would. She was now ready for that briefing.

Confidantly, Ahida walked into the ships main briefing room.

"Listen up everyone." She said, "We've been researching the planet for two weeks, I'd like to keep it short and simple. No questions. Especially ignorent questions from that stupid Telerite over there."

"Hey!" Moloch the Telerite biologist said, "At least I won't bore them to tears with logic. Aren't all questions ignorant? If you weren't ignorant, you wouldn't ask the question in the first place."

"Riiight." The two smiled at each other. It was his culture and she did enjoy the light hearted ribbing.

She took her place at the podium and signaled the communications officer to start the transmission.

"I am Lieutenant Ahida Uhura, acting science officer aboard the U.S.S. Excelsior exploring a region beyond the Gorn Hegmony. Currently we are orbiting a planet we have designated Rosston 5. It is an M class planet nearly the same size and mass as the Earth. It's parent star is a G1 Main Sequence star, very similar to Earth's sun."

"The planet is in an highly eliptical forteen year orbit and spends most of the time as a frozen waste land. Our sensors have detected a massive amount of life laying dormant under the ice. In a few hours Rosston 5 will enter it's sun's habital zone. It will spend seventy five days in that zone. We believe that the dormant life, will 'spring to life' in rapid order. Shortly I will be leading a landing party to the top of a ridge over looking a river valley. In a few hours the valley should be an oasis for life. No on has ever witnessed such a spectical. Any questions? Good! Get your gear together and meet in transporter room four in thirty minutes. Excelsior out."

"Wait!" Moloch exclaimed, "I did not get to ask..."

"Oh do shut up." She said. "Let's go."

Thirty minutes later the team assembled and, dressed in Arctic parkas, was ready to go. Ahida was about to give the order to energize. The transporter room door opened, a figure in a parka, hood hiding their face, walked in. Threw back the hood, and asked.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Captain Sulu," Ahida said, "of course, plenty of room."

He took his place on the pad.

"Energize." Ahida said.

The team found themselves on top of a ridge looking down on a frozen river. The planets sun had just cleared the eastern horizon.

"Thirty seven degrees below freezing." Moloch said, taking a reading from his tricorder. "Thirty five, thirty two, rising stedally."

"Everyone take your positions." Ahida ordered. "Captain, this way I have a good place picked out."

They scrambled up the side of a small knob. Ahida paused and pealed off her parka.

"To hot already for this." She said as she sat it aside.

"Agreed." Sulu said as he discarded his parka.

A vine shot out of the ground and nearly wrapped itself around Ahida. Sulu grabbed her and pulled her out of the entanglement.

"That was close." she said "We'd better be careful."

A few steps later they were on top. The valley spread out below them. Already, fauna and flora were pushing their way out of the ice and snow. A bear like creature and two cubs emerged from a cave below where they stood and made their way to the thawing river.

"Fascinating." She said. "All this life has been dormant for forteen years and it's coming out as if has been asleep for a night."

A formation of snow caught her attention across the river. There was something familiar about it.

Then she found herself standing in front of the Gaurdian. But not the Gaurdian she knew. It was in pristine condition. It's edges sharp. She turned around, the not so ancient city was beyond beautiful. A mix of ancient and modern architecture. Magnificent columns of different colors and designs, stretched as far as the eye could see. In the distance, gold and silver skyscrapers reached for the sky.

In the sky, a bright yellow sun, similar to Earth's, illuminated the planet.

Several robed and hooded humanoid figures stood along the edge of the plaza. Before she could speak, she heard a voice.

"I was wondering when you would get here." The Savage said, as she came through a gate into the plaza. "I had a quick look around. Magnificent, isn't it? The perfect place for the capital of my new empire."

"What are you talking about? Your empire?"

"It Should be clear, even to someone as pathetic as you. We're linked through the Guardian. Protected by him. Both of us, concieved in one time line and born in another. One of us destined to be one with the Guardian. Able to control the shape of time. The possibilities are endless. Eliminate you, and I rule two universe's. I can end your Federation before it starts."

She had been slowly circling Ahida. As she walked past the Gaurdian, she reached out and stroked it, as if it were a pet.

"Thought you had embraced your father's vision of a New Dawn for the Terran Empire?"

"For awhile, but the lust for power runs deep in our DNA. I'll elliminate him, as many children have done in our past. With the Guardian with me, I can rule both universe's forever. Appearing anywhere, any time I choose."

"You're insane."

"That's for history to decide. But I will write that history. I've spent a life time looking over my shoulder, fending off attacks. I will make short work of you." She drew her dagger.

Ahida tilted her head toward, bared her teeth and made the hiss of an angry Selaht.

"Oh, so frightening. I learned to do that when I was little."

"I carry the Essence of my pet Selaht. You don't know what you are in for."

"Oh, surley you don't believe those old legends, masters taking their pets Katra? I'm tired of this." She spun around and flung her dagger at Ahidas heart. She was visibly stunned when Ahida caught the blade in mid air.

She flung the blade away. She looked at the palm of her. Bright green blood dripped from a minor cut onto the white floor of the plaza. She licked the wound clean, looked at her counterpart. In a voice that wasn't quite Ahidas, she said.

"Come and get me."

The Savage pulled another dagger from her boot. And charged screaming.

At the last moment Ahida stepped aside. The blade made a small cut on the front of Ahidas uniform. The Savage spun around. Ahidas heart was open for a perfect strike. The Savage went for it. Faster than it seemed possible, Ahida caught her by the wrist. She lifted the blade high above their heads.

The two were face to face. The Savage grabbed Ahida at the base of the neck and squeezed. Ahida smiled.

"Doesn't work on a Selaht."

"You are not a Selaht." The Savage screamed.

Ahida wrapped a leg around her opponent and tripped her. Together they fell, Ahida on top. The Savages hand struck the pavement of the plaza. The blade popped out of her hand.

Ahida snatched it, raised it high above and began the fatal blow. A voice deep inside Ahidas mind screamed.

"Teela, no."

The point of the blade stopped inches above the heart.

Ahida looked up at the Guardian, "No, I won't do it." She stood up and walked up to the Guardian. "I'm not going to kill her. Not like this. It would be mur..."

She spun around, two blades flashed in the noon hour sun. One found its mark, the other clattred to the ground. There was a shreik and a gasp.

But this time, it was the Savage who's eyes were open wide in shock.

Gently, Ahida lowered her to the ground. The Savage reached up to Ahidas face. Ahida pushed the hand away.

"I'm sorry. I won't take your Katra. I won't take the chance of not being able to control you."

There was terror on the Savages face. For a Vulcan not to accept a Katra, was unthinkable.

"Plea..." The Savage managed to say. Ahida could feel her life draining away. One of the hooded figures who had been watching from the side, knelt beside the Savage. Ahida watched as the hand of an old woman came out of the robes sleeve. She touched the side of the Savages face. She relaxed. Ahida sensed the Katra as it left the body.

The Savage was gone.

The old woman pulled the hood from her face. Ahida realized she was staring into her own eyes. The older Ahida smiled and said.

"She will no longer trouble you. We will take her to Mt. Selaya." She rose and made room for the others to gather up the Savages body. As they walked towards the Guardian she heard the old woman say.

"Ironically, it is good to hear your voice again...Yes, I know, I'm a pathetic old woman now."

She watched as the group vanished into the Guardians portal and return seconds later. Ahida rushed up to her older self.

"What is going on? What is the meaning..." The woman raised her hand.

"I wish I could tell you more. But it could damage the shape of time. But you have a long time before you return here." She made the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

As she walked away, she paused and looked back. "Tell Captain Sulu...hmm... nevermind."

"Lieutenant." Sulu said. "Are you alright?."

"What happened?" Ahida asked.

"You seemed to disappear for just a split second. I think you should go back to the ship, let Doctor..."

"No sir. I'm ok. Look at all that life." The valley was thriving. "They only have seventy five days. Then this planet will freeze over again. I just want to sit here and watch ..life."


End file.
